


The Library Trip

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Meetings, Hair-pulling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Poe wrote fanfiction, Reader is kind of a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: A little while after t(s)exting Poe, you see him in your local library and you get to know each other better (in more ways than one).
Relationships: Poe (Blush Blush)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	The Library Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I have something for Blush Blush on here!! This won’t be the last thing either; I have another Poe fic in mind and I’m gonna have to write for al tests a few other boys. I’ll also be doing Crush Crush eventually, but idk when one of the girls will her her own oneshot yet.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> Oh, and this is based off of the SFW ending.

Libraries can house all sorts of shenanigans. A random boy might get your number from a spicy photo of you that a friend was using as a bookmark, an aspiring Honors student could start sending their new “wrong number” friend saucy pics while studying, you might meet up with a friend you made recently who thought they were talking to their phone; anything could happen.

The third, does happen. And it happens right about… now.

“Poe?” I asked as I saw that all too familiar teal streaked male walk to a study table. I approached him with a smile, but confusion was the only thing present on his face.

“Um… do I know you?”

“Oh, sorry! I forgot that I never sent you photos of what I look like! I’m (Y/n); you kept messaging me thinking I was Sirina until you finally realized you were texting an actual person.” Poe’s face softened at the memory, a small smile and blush appearing on his face.

“An, that makes sense.” He nodded along, continuing to talk with me for a bit.

We soon got to asking why the other was here, and it was revealed that he wanted to work on his math homework in the library today. I offered my assistance, and he gladly took it, leading me to the table he was planning on working at.

~~~

After assisting Poe with his homework, we decided to hangout at his house to get to know each other more. His place wasn’t too far from the library, so we were able to safely chat while we walked. Once inside his place, I admired his dorm decorations and began conversations about the merchandise spread out in his room that I recognized.

“It’s such a good game; the plot, the raw emotion put into the voice acting, the characters, everything was extremely well made and captivating! In fact…” Poe’s excitement died down a bit and converted into shyness as he sat back onto his knees. “After the first few fan fiction assignments my English teacher gave, I ended up writing my own for the game.”

“Really?” My eyes widened in surprise, a big grin on my face. “Can I read some? Just a oneshot will do!”

“I guess that’s alright.” Poe blushed with a smile, moving to grab his computer. He told me about the different shippings he’s written for, giving me the computer once he had the document pulled up.

We sat in silence as my eyes glided across the screen, absorbing each word with a beautiful vision in my mind. The farther I got into it, the less it felt like fiction and the more it felt like I was really there watching the main character and their love interest as they spent time together. Once I finished reading it, I focused my eyes back on Poe, a huge grin on my face.

“How was-“

“Oh my god, that was so cute! I love how you introduced everything, it was so creative! There were a few typing errors, but I left them there in case those were on purpose. The only thing I would fix is the weather when they walk back home. You mentioned at the beginning of the story that it was late October, but the weather didn’t seem to convey that. Besides that, it was very good!” I bounced excitedly on my knees as I shared my thoughts.

“Thanks,” Poe rubbed the back of his neck, light pink dusting his cheeks. “I’ll make sure to fix that. If you want you can read another one I did; it’s a lot shorter.”

I told him that I’d love to and he took the computer back to find the story. After handing it back to me, he told me that he was gonna go to the bathroom and then grab us some water. I hummed in acknowledgement, moving my attention to the story.

It took less than two minutes for me to read the story. It was just as sweet as the last, and didn’t have anything that needed fixing from what I could tell. As I was about to put the laptop on the bed, I had a thought.

A somewhat devilish one.

I put the computer back on my lap, clicking the back button to look at what other stories he might have saved. Scrolling through, I could see assorted school assignments mixed with the occasional fanfiction. It wasn’t long when I passed one that caught my eye; it was a doc simply titled “What She Did”. I clicked on it with the thought that it might have been about our first encounter.

Was I right?

Absolutely.

The page was filled about ¾ of the way with strong and powerful words about how I made him feel and the different things he wanted to do with me. It was pretty cute, and his little fantasies intrigued me quite a bit. His word choice was incredible, there were instances where I could imagine how it’d all feel. Everything was phrased just so perfectly, I couldn’t help but-

“GOD, NOT THAT ONE!” Poe suddenly took and shut the computer, holding it tightly to his chest.

“When did you get here?” I asked, shocked at his sudden presence.

“A few seconds ago, but that’s not important. What are you doing just reading my other docs?”

“What are you doing not writing your fantasies in a journal?” I smirked as Poe flushed, noticing he trapped himself into a corner.

“I needed somewhere to write my feelings after our conversation, and I already had google docs open.”

I decided to stop bugging him about it, opting to move closer to him instead.

“It’s alright, I’m just messing with you.” He looked away in embarrassment. “Honestly, I’m flattered.”

He whipped his head back to look at me with a surprised look.

“R-Really?”

I nodded before telling him about how reading his feelings and wants made me even more grateful that we met since I felt the same way. As I spoke, I watched as he took in all of this information, getting embarrassed once I complimented him on his ability to write smutty dreams in a way that made me feel what was being written.

“In fact, if you want I can fulfill one of those fantasies.”

Poe looked at me wide-eyed at my offer, putting the computer down on his nightstand next to the water bottles he brought.

“I-I think I’d like that…” his voice was low as he mumbled his answer, looking away from me once again.

I grinned, moving close enough to caress his cheek and turn it so our lips could interlock. He jumped a bit, but soon emerged himself into the kiss. I moved my hand from his cheek to his hair, pulling lightly on his teal locks. He groaned into the kiss, his body reacting as if he was melting into his feelings.

“Are you into hair pulling?” I temporarily pulled away to ask. He blushed at the question, responding that he never had the experience to know, but did enjoy when I did it. I smiled as I pushed my lips back onto his, continuing to pull on his hair.

Hearing his high pitched groans of pleasure drove me further into ecstasy as our kisses became more passionate. I pulled away once again to take off my shirt, standing up to take off my skirt while Poe watched. He soon began to take off his clothes, tossing them on top of the pile I started. Once we were both in just our underwear, I got back onto the bed and sat in Poe’s lap.

I gave him a few more kisses before moving to his neck. I let my lips and tongue linger on his skin as I marked him with gentle nips and pecks. Poe shuddered at the feeling, running his hands over my arms and shoulder as I moved down to his chest.

As I began to suck and kiss his nipples, he snaked a hand into my hair, moaning at the unusual feeling. I continued to go down until I reached his boxers, looking up for reassurance and continued once I got it. I freed his erection and immediately began giving it attention.

“Ooh!” Poe shuddered, his grip on my hair tightening for an instant. I chuckled at his reaction before placing my lips on his tip and swiftly working on his shaft.

As my pace got faster, his grip got pleasantly tighter. I kept this up for a bit, removing my lips off of him once his moans started getting higher.

“Why’d you stop?”

“I don’t want you busting your nut before you can even experience me. Now take off your boxers.”

Poe quickly got to work on following my order as I removed my bra and panties. After removing the last of our clothes, we got into a desired position. He stared into my eyes with a small blush on his face as he asked if I was ready. I gave him the okay, instantly melting at the feeling of Poe entering me. I let him know when he could start moving, and as he found a good pace, I let out moans and sighs of pleasure.

Bit by bit, his pace got faster and the pleasure was beginning to fog up my mind from having a clear thought process. Poe gripped my hip with one hand and placed the other on my breast, massaging it and my nipple. My breathing became more erratic as time and pleasure passed, and each moan-replacing breath mixed with Poe’s groans of bliss.

It had felt like eons of feeling Poe sending waves of delicious bliss thought it my body before I realized that I was about to cum. I called out to him, letting him know about the knot of ecstasy that would soon burst, and he let me know that he was also feeling his own orgasm build. He leaned down to attack my neck, the sensation of him lightly biting my neck mixing with a perfectly delivered hit to my inner sweet spot causing me to call his name as I climaxed. My walls clenched around him, and he cried my name as he came with me.

Poe slowed down after filling me with his seed, looking into my eyes as we caught our breath. He leaned up to pull out, helping me up as well so we could get cleaned up.

“If you want, you can go take a shower. I’ll just wait here.” He spoke as he made his way over to his computer. An idea popped into my head, and I grabbed his hand before he took a third step, surprising him.

“Oh, no you don’t.” I have a knowing smile. “Wasn’t one on your fantasies fucking me in the shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next Poe fic will be s o t a s t y .
> 
> Prepare yourselves (although for the fic, you won’t need to prepare that much;) ).


End file.
